Chapter 69
|Chapter = 69 |Page length = 18 |Release Date = December 13th, 1999 (Weekly Shōnen Jump (JP) #1573, No. 2) April 4th, 2000 (tankōbon format) |Volume number = 8 |Volume name = The Island |Corresponding episode = Episode 49 (1999) Episode 38 (2011) & Episode 40 (2011) |Arc = Yorknew City arc |Previous Chapter = The Flesh Collector's Mansion: Part 2 |Next Chapter = To Yorknew}} Greed Island (グリードアイランド, Gurīdo Airando) is the 69th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Killua tells Gon that he can search for stores on the "ToyLand" website just by giving their address and product information. He is happy when he sees he can get the JoyStation Console in the same day delivery. The JoyStation arrives, and Killua is happy to see it. He says the console is 3 generations old, but is known for its secret games. Killua tells Gon that if he turns on the console without putting in a game, he can check what's in the ROM card. They see there is only one game in there, but it took all thirty blocks of memory. Killua says it may be unnecessary, but he will copy the information. The screen displays: "Copying Greed Island." Gon asks Killua if he knows what it is, and Killua doesn't. He says now that they know the title of the game, they can search for it on "ToyLand." It turned out that there were no matches to "Greed Island." No stores with "ToyLand" have it in stock. Killua says it's either sold out, or not publicly sold. He continues that it might have been privately made, or forbidden. They search in the "Game Almanac" which shows a list of all games ever sold. They find out that the game: was sold through legal channels, is a hunting game exclusively for Hunters, was produced and sold by Marilyn Inc., was released in 1987, and that it costs 5.8 billion. Gon and Killua are surprised by the outrageous price of the game. Killua is also surprised by the fact that only 100 copies were made. Killua calls the company and they say they do not have the game in stock anymore because it was produced by a small company that does not exist anymore. The game does not exist even in the second hand market, so Killua says they have to post a message on an auction site and wait till someone replies. Killua adds that money is also a problem. They only have 800 million between them and they need 5 billion more. He continues and says that people usually sell it at a higher price than the original. They post a message saying that they want Greed Island at a negotiable price. They see the postings skyrocket and Killua believes people plan to sell them fake ones, and they can't negotiate with all those people. Killua knows someone that might have Greed Island. He calls Gotoh and asks to talk with Milluki. He tells him that if he won't answer he'll smash all his figurines. Milluki answers and says he's busy, and if Killua smashes his figurines, he would kill him. Killua says: "I was only kidding, bro!" and Gon imagines Illumi. Milluki says he never expected to hear about such a game from Killua. He says he doesn't have it and that he wants it. He tried looking for it, but couldn't find an owner. He says it's a legendary game. Milluki said he once gave up on finding it, but now he has clues. Killua asks him for the clues, but Milluki tells him he won't give them away for free. Killua says that he'll give him saved data of Greed Island. Milluki doesn't believe him, but Killua says he doesn't exchange lies. Milluki tells him that the best place to look is the Hunters' Website. He says they need the URL and a Hunter License, but he'll give him the URL once the ROM card arrives. He also tells him that several copies were going to be auctioned off at Yorknew City. Gon tries to access the Hunter Website from his home PC, but Killua scolds him and tells him that he could be caught by Hunter License thieves. They need to use a cafe or hotel PC. Killua says Milluki told him one person bought a lot of copies, and Gon thinks it might be Ging. Milluki apparently hacks into the Hunter Website and sees that in 1988 Mr. Battera offered 17 billion to buy the game and 50 billion for clear data, but no one came forward. Milluki smiles and says he'll end the legend. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_69 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 8 Category:Yorknew City arc